life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Canyon
The Canyon is an Arizonan canyon in Life is Strange 2. It appears in Episode 5, where Sean and Daniel Diaz visit the area for a sleepover and later return with their mother, Karen Reynolds. Wildlife * Scorpions - As Sean packs the sleeping bags, Daniel catches a scorpion crawling up to him and begins suspending it in midair with his powers. * Coyotes - If Sean looks at their flashlight, he notes that it was useful for scaring the coyotes away. * Lizards - While travelling back down in the morning, Daniel can spot a baby lizard before it runs off. * Eagles - While travelling back down in the morning, Daniel hears an eagle's caw, which Sean identifies for him. Episode Five - "Wolves" The episode opens with Sean and Daniel waking up from having slept over at the canyon at the suggestion of their mother, Karen. After howling at the canyon, the brothers discuss the events at Haven Point with Lisbeth Fischer before packing up their items, with Daniel helping retrieve some items with his powers. As Sean rolls up the sleeping bags, Daniel begins suspending a scorpion in mid-air, and Sean can choose to reprimand him. As they walk down the canyon path, they are stopped by a pile of rocks, which Daniel blasts out of the way before they continue onward. That night, Karen takes Sean and Daniel back to the same cliff, where she reveals that she had learned while shopping that the FBI is currently tracking them down in the region. She brings out a stack of paper lanterns she had intended to use for the 4th of July, and Sean lights them before the three release them. After Daniel uses his powers to make the lanterns rotate around the three, he releases them into the sky, two of them floating ahead of the third. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' The following interactions are active during "New Dawn" checkpoint. * * * He can look at, draw in, and pack his sketchbook (required). * He can look at his backpack. * After packing one item: * * * While walking back: * Sean can discuss a cairn with Daniel. * He can discuss a weed with Daniel. * * He can get down a ledge (required). * He can offer to help Daniel down the ledge. Trivia * According to Sean, the canyon is located hours away from Away, a desert community where Karen resides during the events of the game. Gallery Screenshots LiS2SC1 - New Dawn 01.png|The episode's opening shot of the canyon. LiS2SC1 - New Dawn 02.png|Another wide view of the canyon. LiS2SC1 - New Dawn 03.png|A scorpion scuttering across the ground of the cliff. LiS2SC1 - New Dawn 04.png|Daniel standing up to admire the canyon's view. LiS2SC1 - New Dawn 07.png|The brothers sitting together on a cliff overlooking the canyon. LiS2SC1 - New Dawn 08.png|The brothers howling together at the canyon. LiS2E5_-_Canyon_Dusk_02.png|The canyon's rocks at dusk. LiS2E5 SC8 - Fire Flies 01.png|Sean, Daniel, and Karen admiring the canyon from the cliff. LiS2E5 SC8 - Fire Flies 06.png|The lanterns being released into the sky. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 5: Wolves Locations Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations in Arizona